video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Terry Pratchett Truckers
Terry Pratchett Truckers is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 6th April 1992. It contains the 1992 British stop motion animated series, an adaptation of the first book of Terry Pratchett's The Nome Trilogy, produced in the United Kingdom by Cosgrove Hall for TV, then released on VHS, though edited together into a feature-length film. Cosgrove Hall had plans to produce follow-ups for the remaining two books in the series, but these plans were shelved due to a change of management in the early 1990s. The series consisted of 13 ten-minute episodes. Description FEATURE-LENGTH VERSION OF THE TV SERIAL Based on Terry Pratchett's best-selling book. Adapted for Television by Brian Trueman. This is the story of Nomes-Nomes are four inches high, they crashed to Earth 15,000 years ago in a scoutship from the Starship Swan. Being only four inches high, to them a year lasts as long as ten human years, so in their world humans move in slow motion - their voices booming like the mooing of monster cows. Generation after generation of Nomes come and go with the passing years as does the countryside they settled in. In its place are dangerous motorways with their service stations, where the Nomes are forced to hunt through the rubbish bins for food. Fearing extinction, the ten surviving Nomes led by Masklin escape in the back of a lorry to find a new hiding place taking with them a mysterious black box "The Thing". They arrive at Arnold Brothers (Est 1905) Department Store and after discovering thousands more Nomes living between the floorboards, they soon learn that the store is to be demolished. And so begins another even more daring escape. OVER 100 MINUTES OF ADVENTURE FANTASY Voices *Joe McGann as Masklin *Debra Gillett as Grimma *Rosalie Williams as Granny Morkie *John Jardine as Torrit *Edward Kesley as The Thing *Nigel Carrington as Angalo de Haberdasheri *David Scase as Duke de Haberdasheri *Brian Trueman as Dorcas *Sir Michael Hordern as The Abbot *Brian Southwood as Gurder *Jimmy Hibbert as Vinto Pimmie *Rob Rackstraw as Dave the Policeman Credits Masklin Joe McGann Grimma Debra Gillett Granny Morkie Rosalie Williams Torrit John Jardine The Thing Edward Kesley Angalo de Haberdasheri Nigel Carrington Duke de Haberdasheri David Scase Dorcas Brian Trueman The Abbot Sir Michael Hordern Gurder Brian Southwood Vinto Pimmie Jimmy Hibbert Music Composed by Colin Towns Executive Producer John Hambley Producer Jackle Cockle Directors Jackie Cockle, Chris Taylor and Francis Vose A Brian Cosgrove & Mark Hall Production © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1991 Copyrights A Thames Television International/ Video Collection International Release Packaging Design © 1992 Thames Television International/ Video Collection International Ltd Distributed by VCI Distribution Ltd 36 Caxton Way Watford Herts WD1 8UF Opening (with no trailer) #Warning screen #Thames Video logo (1991-1998) #Terry Pratchett Truckers books slide #Start of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) Closing (with no trailer) #End of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) #Cosgrove Hall Productions logo #Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1992 release) #Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp #Warning screen #Thames Video logo (1991-1998) #Terry Pratchett Truckers books slide #Start of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) Closing (Original 1992 release) #End of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) #Cosgrove Hall Productions logo #Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1993 Re-release) #Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred #Warning screen #Thames Video logo (1991-1998) #Terry Pratchett Truckers books slide #Start of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) Closing (1993 Re-release) #End of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) #Cosgrove Hall Productions logo #Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Trailers and info Original 1992 release #The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". #A slide showing "Terry Pratchett Truckers" There are two TRUCKERS picture story books, published by Corgi and Ladybird, available from all good bookshops. 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Video Collection Category:Thames Television Category:Terry Pratchett Truckers Category:Terry Pratchett Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Vhs Category:1990's VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Movies Category:Children's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I.